heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-03-29. SHUT THE FUCK UP!!, by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 29/03/2004 11:14 PM :I have a better idea!!!! Why don't we all shut TF up?! I'm tired of ranting!! Piggy over there stated her opinion and it's true!! Every time I see lesbians making out or gays, it really disgusts me!! Am I raciest?! NO, definatly not. you think it's okay, so there's YOUR opinion. we think it's wrong, so there's OURS. what makes you think you can state your opnion, but we can't?! She, piggy could have said it in a littler nicer words, but don't think you're the only ones that can state you opinion!! : ---- BSilb1, 29/03/2004 11:33 PM :Thanks for ending this crap, Neptune. I've had enough of this nonsense that has nothing to do with the show. : ---- DarthRoden, 30/03/2004 1:10 AM :Greetings All! :In regards to the issue of Mr. Simmon's sexual preferences...I can only say that I myself am not gay, nor do I approve of the homosexual lifestyle. As a Christian, my beliefs say that such lifestyles are wrong... :However it is not up to me to judge or be judgmental. :I do not always approve of "politically correct" ideals...(what an oxymoron that term is...lol)...however that does not make me racist or intolerant. :I disagree with being judgemental as a few people did over Mr. Simmons lifestyle, and I also disagree with those who made those who disagreed to be "bigots"... :All of you need to chill out and remember that which we all share in common...we may not agree with each other all the time (For instance...I disagree with those misguided Hey Arnold! fans who think that Arnold and Lila should be together...yucko!) however we can try to disagree without being disagreeable to one another. :Arnold & Helga Forever! :May The Force Be With You All! :Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl): :"Dark Lord of the Paintballs" and Craig Bartlett Approved Fanfic Writer of "Arnold's Couch Confessions" at: www.fanfiction.net~darthroden be sure to check it and my other great fanfics out! (a little shameless promotion, I know...lol ) : ---- Violina3791, 30/03/2004 4:44 PM :Well I said that it was the last thing that I will post about that.... but.... I just read that and I have one last thing to say. I didn't say that you couldn't say your opinion, of course not. We have a point here, you think something, and we think another, and that's ok I don´t wanna get mad about that, I'm sorry if I offend you, but like you said you could just express your opinion on nicer words, that's all. :Here is a Hey Arnold site, I promise not be talking about this anymore, really. : ---- hannah_kraft1, 30/03/2004 7:45 PM : Lets just beleive what we want to and love who we want to and forget this bull shit. we should be talking about what this group is about. Im sorry that i said those harsh words but that is how i really feel. I apologize to all the peopel i may have hurt. : ---- hannah_kraft1, 31/03/2004 12:03 AM :Well if you think it should stop then why dont u put a stop to it? : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 31/03/2004 1:19 AM :I dont understand why everyone is getting so worked up about this. NeptunesTide is actually right in the way of saying people who disagree with homosexuality have a right to their opinion. Because they do. I myself am straight, I dont understand homosexuality, but it doesnt mean I resent anyone who is. I think of it this way; What buisness is it of mine who people fall in love with and have adult relationships with? Its not. People who HURT others for being gay or lesbians are wrong. People who dissagree with it are not as long as they remain civil, and dont try to change them. They cant help it. that much I believe is true. Why would someone CHOSE a lifestyle that gets them nothing but resentment and the possiblity of getting beaten or killed? Its my belief that you shouldnt judge people, and tell them they are going to hell and whatever. That isnt our desicion. Isnt this an "ARNOLD" Messegeboard? Why does it seem like everyone developed Big Bobs attitude instead of the kid whos suppose to have taught us good morals and values? :